Iron Blooded Orphans: Last Stand
by EthanOBoss
Summary: This is simply a short battle with Akihiro and his Gusion. I just wanted to do a little something ever since I finished IBO. I hope ya'll enjoy!


Mikazuki Augus was no hero and he knew it. The Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex howled like a beast and shot forward with it's golden claws outstretched. It sunk them into a Gjallarhorn Graze, the Barbatos' tail swung around from behind it and shot through the cockpit. Blood and machine fluids stained the once white tail as it pulled it's way back through the destroyed Graze. Mikazuki smiled and licked his lips, he very much enjoyed piloting the Barbatos, no matter if it was killing him or not. His eyes were a blood red and his mind was being pushed to the limit as mounds of information was being pushed into his brain. Not far from the Barbatos, Akihiro and his Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City were tearing through Grazes. The Gusion's sub arms deployed from it's back assembly. The two smaller arms grabbed a hold of a Graze's head and pried the armor open revealing the sensor inside. The Graze struggled and tried to grab the Gusion's arms but it was no use. The Gusion's main arm grabbed the sensor from the Graze's head and threw it into the Martian dirt. The mobile suit stumbled back before falling into another one it's allies.

"Mikazuki, the guys have all reached Chryse, but you and I both know we aren't going back." says Akihiro as his Gusion picks up its large ax from the ground and hoists it over it's shoulder.

"Yeah, just don't get in my way." says Mikazuki resuming the slaughter.

The Lupus Rex picks up it's massive mace and searches for another target. To his left a Graze Schild armed with a shield and halberd rockets towards Mikazuki. Before it can reach Mikazuki, the Gusion collides with the Gjallarhorn mobile suit. "Go thin their numbers Mikazuki, this one's mine!" shouts Akihiro. The Gusion hoists it's ax into the air and swings down with overwhelming force, but the Schild counters the attack with it's shield. The ax and shield clash a few more times as the Gusion puts the pressure on the enemy mobile suit. The Schild spins around and kicks the Gusion in the head. The Gusion stumbles back for a moment but regains it's balance.

"Is that all you got?" shouts the Schild pilot with pride, "You're not much stronger than that poor pink excuse for a mobile suit we found after you retreated!" He says laughing menacingly.

"Shino..." mumbles Akihiro, the Gusion's head transforms from it's sight mode to normal mode revealing the Gundam head beneath. The green eyes flare to life. "You son of a bitch!" screams Akihiro charging forward, the Gusion grabs the Schild's halberd and twists. The force bends the halberd down the middle rendering the weapon useless. The Schild throws the broken weapon at the Gusion but Akihiro jets to the left dodging the attack. The Schild turns to try and catch the Gusion but it stomps it's foot into the dirt and pivots back around avoiding the Schild's grasp. The Gusion's back assembly opens up deploying the sub arms once more. This time the Schild charges first with it's shield outstretched. Right before the two mobile suits make contact, the Gusion punches all four of it's arms into the Schild's shield. The Gusion slides backwards for a few moments before it's able to halt the Schild's advance. Akihiro lets out a loud shout as his mobile suits pushes as hard as it can to stop the Schild from moving any farther. The Schild attempts to kick the Gusion again, but the Gusion grabs it's leg and swings the mobile suit over it's head. The Schild collides with ground causing it to drop it's shield.

The Gusion pulls it's back armor off and transforms it into a massive pair of scissor like claws. The Schild looks back and sees the Gusion slowly marching towards it. The Gusion reaches out with the claws to crush the Schild, but the Gjallarhorn suit grabs it's shield and jams it into the claws preventing them from closing. It then boosts up off the ground and punches the Gusion's chest causing it to drop the claws. The Gusion stumbles back as the Schild unleashes a flurry of attacks onto the Tekkadan mobile suit. Akihiro tries to counter all of the punches and kicks being thrown at him but the attacks nearly overwhelm him. "Damn you!" shouts Akihiro as the Gusion's sub arms grab both of the Schild's arms restraining them. The Gusion steps on both of the Schild's feet keeping it trapped under the Gusion's weight. The main arms alternate one after the other as they slam into the Schild's torso with a storm of punches. Dents start to appear and some of the armor plates of the Schild start to crack. The Schild struggles to get out of the mobile suit's grasp but the size and weight of the Gusion is simply to much. The sub arms tear off the Schild's hands and the Gusion kicks the crippled mobile suit into the dirt.

"Wait! Please! I-I regret what I said, spare me please!" Akihiro hears over his suit's comms. The Gusion picks up the claws from the ground and wraps them around the Schild's torso. Both pairs of the Gusion's arms grip the handles and they squeeze together with all their strength. The Schild's torso begins to fold in on itself under the weight of the claws. With all the sounds of crunching metal Akihiro can make out the sound of the pilot screaming as his own mobile suit crushes him. The Schild finally gives way as the claws snap together flattening the mobile suit's torso. Akihiro leans back and breaths for a moment. Akihiro looks to his left and sees a huge metal rod pierce the ground near the Barbatos sending dust and debris flying through the air. His mobile suits looks up and sees the flash of the Dainsleif rain down upon him...


End file.
